As The World Falls Down
by Lady Athena Lionfire
Summary: Sarah thought she was free of the Labyrinth, she thought Toby was safe and she would never see Jareth again...she was wrong.
1. Chapter One

As The World Falls Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any characters and situations related to Labyrinth, nor do I own David Bowie (sadly, he's too old for me) nor do I own Jennifer Connelly, or any of the other cast members in the movie. (I do own though, the movie on DVD and the sound track on CD)

Chapter One

1988

Sarah Williams sat in front of her vanity mirror and frowned, she was seventeen; she couldn't say she looked it, not that that was a bad thing necessarily, it was just annoying.

On the floor next to her Toby laughed as he played with Lancelot, even after two years he still loved the stuffed toy, often ignoring other toys in order to lavish attention on the old bear.

Had it really been two years?

Toby was now three years old, he showed no signs of remembering his visit to the world of the Goblin King, Jareth, he walked like a normal kid, chattered like a normal kid, he was a lot more solemn than most kids but Sarah chose to believe that he just took after her, and it wasn't an adverse side effect of close contact with Jareth.

She shuddered to think of what could have happened if she hadn't gotten Toby back, would Jareth have treated him well? A part of her instantly conjured up images of the Goblins, would he really have been turned into one of them? Maybe he'd have been like Hoggle, sweet as Hoggle was she shuddered at the thought and Toby looked at her curiously then giggled and carried on playing.

_Don't dwell on it!_ She told herself sharply, she ignored her own advice though, she always did, instead the side of her that remembered Jareth's kinder nature surfaced and reminded her that he wouldn't have hurt Toby,

"He had no reason not too!" She argued, well aware that she was arguing with herself,

_Didn't he? Wasn't he in love with her?_

"He's a goblin, they don't love."

_That didn't stop you falling for…_The voice was silenced by Sarah covering her ears with her hands and chanting,

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, I am _not_ in love with the Goblin King!"

"That's good to know, dinners ready." Sarah jumped and looked sideways, her step-mother Karen stood with an amused smile on her face, grinning wryly Sarah asked,

"How long were you stood there?" Karen smiled,

"Not long, hungry? We're having chicken and mashed potatoes." Smiling Sarah scooped Toby up and followed Karen downstairs; Toby laughed all the way down.

1989

Sarah stretched as she stood up from the library table, with finals coming up she was spending more and more time studying and less time reading. Packing her books into her bag she glanced at her watch and cursed, it was almost five o-clock, her parents would be worried.

Picking up her bag she swung it onto her shoulder and winced as the heavy texts bounced off her shoulder blades, it was times like these she wondered why she was taking advanced English and Sociology. Crossing the almost empty library floor she waved goodbye to the librarian and pressed the button for the lift, humming a tune that had been in her head all day, though she couldn't quite place where she had heard it before. The lift door opened and Sarah stepped into it, all around her mirrors showed her something she really didn't want to see, long brown hair, big grey eyes, a wide mouth and a slightly upturned nose; it wasn't her appearance that displeased her though. At eighteen she looked like a high school freshman rather than the senior she was.

She hadn't aged, and that worried Sarah.

It took a long time for the lift to arrive at the ground floor and Sarah was grateful when she finally stepped out into the lobby, she'd always been somewhat claustrophobic, but the lift was preferable to carrying a heavy bag down several flights of stairs.

Picking up the pace slightly Sarah crossed the lobby and pushed the doors open, it was a warm day and she smiled as she felt the sun on her face, it was nice to be outside after being cooped up all day.

"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart…" she sang, ignoring the curious stares of the people around her; breaking into a jog Sarah swerved to avoid a small child and stepped into the road, a brief moment of pain, a scream and darkness, and Sarah knew no more.

When she awoke Sarah groaned and sat up, her right arm throbbed though she wasn't sure why, and her head felt tender, she didn't know about that either. As her vision cleared Sarah looked round the room she was in and realised it wasn't her own, she didn't know where she was, fighting the urge to panic she slid out of bed, as her feet hit the cold stone floor a wave of dizziness hit her and she sat back down quickly.

"Oh I wouldn't get up just yet; you were in _quite_ an accident." A voice said cheerily, Sarah felt her eyes widen at the voice, that voice, that arrogant, infuriatingly English voice. _Him!_

"_You? _What are _you _doing here? Where _am _I?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and smiled,

"Tsk tsk, such ingratitude, and after I saved your life as well, you're in my home Sarah, or should I say _your_ home." Sickened Sarah forced her wobbly legs to move and stood; turning to face him she winced at the pain in her arm and head but refused to think about it.

"What game are you playing _now _Jareth?" Jareth's eyes widened in surprise,

"Game? I don't know what you're talking about. I merely saved your life and have brought you here to live your dreams."

"What do you know about my dreams?" Sarah said in a small voice, she shivered and looking down saw she was wearing a thin cotton night dress, it was long and full sleeved edged with white lace, despite the fact it covered everything she felt naked and crossed her arms over her chest protectively,

"What accident do you keep talking about, I wasn't in any accident." Jareth shrugged and sitting in an arm chair pulled an apple out of nowhere, taking a bite he said softly,

"Ah, but you were, quite a nasty accident as well, I saved you a second before you died and brought you here. The problems and worries of your old life can be left behind now; here you can be anything you desire."

Horrified Sarah sunk to the floor ignoring the concerned look Jareth was giving her,

"So this is your game is it? Kidnap me, fake an accident, I wouldn't come willingly so you bring me by force? You're despicable!" Jareth winced but Sarah didn't see it,

"I want to go home, now!"

"If you go home you'll die." Looking up Sarah saw the hurt in his eyes and ignored it,

"I want to go home." Standing up Jareth simply shook his head; his platinum locks flew around his face,

"I can't allow it, you wouldn't survive the journey." He knew he was being petty but god damn it, he'd waited three years, and he wasn't accustomed to waiting for anything.

"I survived the _first_ time." Sarah argued,

"You were near death, I had to do _something_; I couldn't just let you _die!_"

"_Why?_" Sarah wailed standing up and throwing herself onto the bed, Jareth threw his hands up and stalked across the room, standing in front of her he said,

"Sarah, look at me."

"No." _Obstinate females. _He thought sourly before crouching down and gently touching her shoulder, she flinched and Jareth felt a pang of guilt, she was afraid of him, he lived to please her and she feared him.

"Why do you think I, the Goblin King, would save the life of you? A human female." Sarah was silent for a moment before she looked up, her eyes were red and she sniffled before saying,

"You've toyed with me before; maybe you just like playing games with me."

"You asked for me to take your brother, I merely fulfilled your request." Sarah was silent again and Jareth sighed, she was being more obstinate than she thought she would be, surely he deserved some gratitude, after all, he'd saved her life. Oh sure, she hadn't asked to be saved, but really, what did that matter? People's lives were saved all the time, and they didn't begrudge their rescuers, or pout that they hadn't simply been left to die. Standing up he said,

"Did you want to die?" Sarah looked up and blushed before looking down,

"No! But I wasn't in an accident."

"Yes, you were."

"_Liar!_" Sarah hissed, sitting up she shivered and with a wave of his hand Jareth lit the fire in the bedroom, Sarah jumped in surprise, she hadn't noticed the large stone fireplace, looking around she took the time to observe the room she was in, despite his outlandish sense of dress he had marvellous taste in furniture, a bit masculine, but marvellous none the less.

"This room could be yours you know." Jareth commented, he winced when Sarah glared at him and turned away from him,

"One day in this room is _more_ than enough!" She said not caring if she hurt his feelings,

"Five you mean." Her eyes widened and she felt sick to the stomach,

"What?" She asked weakly gripping the edge of the bed to steady herself, resisting the urge to throw up she gripped her pounding head and looked at him fearfully,

"You've been unconscious for five days now."

"Oh God."

Jareth watched as Sarah gripped her head with a moan, reaching out he lightly brushed her hair with his finger tips,

"_Don't touch me!_" She screamed and Jareth once more sighed,

"I can get rid of your headache if you want, it's obviously bothering you."

"Please?" With an inward sigh of relief Jareth spread his fingers and concentrated willing her headache to go, after a few seconds Sarah's grip on her head lessened and she sighed then straightened up,

"Better?" He knew it was, but he waited for her answer,

"Yes, thank you." Her thanks surprised him, he rarely thanked anyone, her use of the word please had raised his eyebrow as well, he never begged, it was demeaning, what morals these humans had, even in pain they insisted on manners. Jareth had no use for manners, they got in the way; his servants would do what he commanded regardless of his saying please. They lived to serve him, what use had they of the word please? Or thank you for that matter. Ah well. Humans were a mystery.

"Hungry? I could go for a snack."

"No, thank you, I'd like to go home now, Toby _needs_ me, and so does Daddy."

"Sarah, if I send you home you could _die_, there's no saying that the _humans_ could save you." Sarah nodded, her mind already made up, Jareth could tell she still didn't believe him about the accident, with a sigh he ran a hand through his hair, his entire body yearned for her, he wanted to hold her, to hear her say his name without disgust, to love her, to have her love him in return. She obviously wasn't ready yet, still attached to her old life. Very well, so be it.

"I'll send you back, but eventually you'll see, your life is here, with me."

Sarah looked up, it was the first time Jareth had ever really admitted his feelings, and for once the arrogant tone had left his voice and the smirk had left his lips, he looked oddly vulnerable and Sarah found herself wanting to be in his arms, dancing, the way they had danced so long ago. Shaking her head she smiled,

"I don't think so, thank you though." Looking into his beautiful two colour eyes Sarah was surprised by the longing and sadness in them, she hoped that they weren't reflecting her own feelings,

"Will you do me one favour before you leave?" He asked,

"What?" Jareth smiled and with a flick of his hand a crystal appeared,

"Say my name, say it without hate or fear say it just once." Sarah opened her mouth and Jareth tossed the crystal to her, she caught it automatically,

"Jareth."

"Honey you're awake, oh thank God!" Groggily Sarah looked up at the faces looking down at her, her father holding Toby, Karen and a man she didn't recognise,

"What? Where am I?" Her father smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes,

"In the hospital sweetie, you were in an accident; you've been in a coma for three weeks now." Weakly Sarah swallowed the bile that rose to her throat,

"How bad was it, the accident I mean?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Karen said quickly, smoothing Sarah's hair and smiling,

"No, its okay, tell me, I need to know." She watched her step-mother and father exchange glances with the man who was obviously a doctor,

"Sweetheart, you died."

Authors Note: O….kay, well, obviously I'm a huge Labyrinth fan and couldn't resist trying to write a fic, this is my first ever Labyrinth fanfic, so be gentle…lol.

I'm not sure how well I did with characterisations, I figure after what happened to Sarah in Jareth's kingdom she would have grown up a bit, plus with it being originally set two years then three years after the event in the movie, she would have matured, she's no longer fifteen, so can't get away with being a brat anymore.

Jareth's always been my favourite all singing all dancing, breeches wearing antagonist, plus the fact he's played by an Englishman helps as well (I'm English, its not some weird English fetish) and David Bowie does rock.

I actually wrote this by hand because my laptop has broken, and I wrote the first two chapters of this story whilst continuously listening to the Labyrinth CD on my headphones, I would have driven my boyfriend mad if I had insisted on it being played out loud.

So anyway, Chapter two is fully written, and just needs typing up and editing, because I have to use my boyfriends PC it's a bit difficult, he's an animation student in his final year of Uni and is animating directly into the PC, so obviously I don't want to take up too much time when he could be working.

So, if you would be so kind as to review, I enjoy reviews that praise (obviously) but I also enjoy ones that instruct, just don't flame, if you don't like my fic, tell me, but theres no need to be rude.

Lady Athena Lionfire


	2. Chapter Two

As The World Falls Down

Chapter Two

1989

Sarah was a medical miracle, at least that's what the doctors believed. For a minute and a half she had been dead, and yet somehow she had survived and had lain in a coma for three weeks. When she awoke the doctor's were positive she would have brain damage, yet within a few minutes she was almost fully coherent and showed little signs of trauma.

Her right arm had been badly broken in the accident yet when X-rayed again it had been fully healed and there was no sign of damage.

Sarah herself was chatty and didn't seem very disturbed by her accident, when asked why she thought had had such a miraculous recovery she merely smiled mysteriously and said, "Maybe the Goblin King saved me?" Her father had looked confused, her step-mother amused whilst her baby brother had chortled with glee.

Eventually the doctors with no real reason to keep her in had let her go home, something which pleased Sarah greatly.

For the first time in months Sarah looked forward to the simple pleasure of sleeping in her own bed, eating Karen's cooking and playing with Toby. Finals were still a month away so Sarah spent her week of rest surrounded by books reviewing the work she had missed, it didn't take her long as she was intelligent and capable and really quite enjoyed studying and learning new things.

It was at night though when her mind allowed her to dwell on the emotions and memories she had forced herself to forget. Night after night she found herself in the ballroom dancing with Jareth, around her the goblins and Fae would watch her in a way she no longer found threatening and he would sing as he twirled her around and around. He had a beautiful voice, even when she had hated him she had admitted his voice was beautiful, it was like silk or chocolate, warm and smooth. She might even go as far as to say sexy though that thought had made her blush so she no longer thought that anymore.

"This could all be yours, you only have to say." Jareth murmured as he spun her around the ballroom.

Sarah smiled and shook her head gently and the decorations in her hair swayed. "This isn't my world."

"_You're_ my world, let _me_ be yours."

As they danced Sarah allowed herself to forget her ordinary life but would never give in to Jareth's persuasions, "No, it wouldn't be right."

Then she would wake up.

1990

Sarah was back home for Christmas break, she had applied and been accepted into U.C.L.A and was coming home for the first time in months.

The house was done up in fairy lights and tinsel and Sarah smile as she looked at it from the back seat of the taxi. At the front door her father and Karen stood with beaming smiles on their faces, Karen was pregnant and Sarah found herself anticipating the birth more so than she had with Toby.

"Hey I'm home!" Instantly she was smothered in kisses and she revelled in the warmth of their love, it was always nice to be loved.

"_Sarah_!" Toby burst through the door on the back of Merlin, Sarah's Old English Sheepdog, skidding to a halt he dived off and caught Sarah around the legs, hugging her fiercely.

"He's not stopped talking about your homecoming for days now, he's been fidgety all day and we _haven't_ been able to keep him still for a minute, we eventually set him to drawing and it kept him busy for a little while but _only_ just." Karen explained as Sarah's father collected her bags and paid the taxi fare. Still chattering loudly Toby pulled Sarah into the gaily decorated living room showing her ornaments he'd made in school and explaining about his prize role as a wise man in the Christmas production.

"The house looks great!" Sarah said as she removed her heavy coat and laughed when Toby in an attempt to help became tangled with her long scarf.

"Come see my picture!" With a laugh Sarah allowed herself to be dragged into the kitchen where his paper and crayons were set up on the counter alongside a half filled glass of milk and a pile of cookie crumbs.

"So what have you been drawing?" Sarah asked sliding onto a stool and propping her chin on her hand.

Lifting up the drawing Toby scooped a handful of cookie segments into his mouth and said with the seriousness of a child, "The King."

Raising an eyebrow Sarah stared at the picture and her draw dropped, in rough crayon was a drawing of Jareth. It couldn't be mistaken, the wild hair, breeches, even the eyes it was Jareth, her brother had drawn somebody he hadn't seen in four years, somebody she thought he wouldn't even remember.

"Interesting isn't it, we think it's somebody Toby saw on TV?"

Looking up at her father Sarah wondered if she should correct him and then decided against it, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. "_Wild_," she agreed, Toby looked up and smiled and Sarah felt her stomach flip. "His eyes..."

"Isn't it _amazing_," Karen gushed as she bent down to cuddle Toby, "not many children have one blue and one amber eye, he's already a special little boy."

Sickened Sarah wondered what else had changed about her baby brother, would he appear in tight pants and start singing or would he just turn into an owl and fly away? When he showed no signs of doing either she relaxed and managed a smile though it felt tight and fake. "Yeah he's pretty special."

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

For the next few hours Sarah relaxed and enjoyed spending time with her family. Toby behaved like a normal five year old boy and Sarah inwardly laughed at how worried she'd been. During dinner Sarah talked about college life and awkwardly answered questions about her social life, "I don't really have one college keeps me so busy, I go to the occasional party but other than that I'm too tired after classes to do anything but homework and sleep."

"No boys?"

Sarah laughed, "None really, I have a few who bug me for dates but they just don't appeal."

Karen chuckled knowingly, she knew Sarah had high standards, _only royalty_, she mused, _would ever be good enough for her_.

She didn't know how right she was really.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

After dinner Karen and Richard walked to the local corner shop for ice cream leaving Sarah to play with Toby. The two were bouncing a ball to each other and when Toby missed and it bounced into the kitchen he ran after it. He returned seconds later carrying a round crystal ornament and Sarah frowned when she saw it, "Toby, where did you get that?"

"Made it."

Looking at it Sarah felt a tugging at her memory, a hazy feeling that she had seen the ornament before, "What do you mean?"

Toby held the ornament up it was roughly the size of an orange, with a expression of concentration on his chubby face Toby looked at the ornament sitting in his hand and it disappeared, falling backwards Sarah let out a scream and the apparently unconcerned Toby merely focused on his hand then grinned when another appeared in its place. "_Oh no, what have you done Jareth_?" Standing she scooped up Toby and ran upstairs, crossing the landing into her bedroom she placed Toby on the bed and closed her door. Standing in the middle of her room she placed her hands on her hips, "I wish the Goblin King would get down here _right now_!" Her tone permitted no arguments and within half a minute the curtains were blowing in and the double windows slammed open. His entrance was eerily familiar, so much so that Sarah found herself moving instinctively between Toby and the snowy owl that was flying into the room.

The owl landed and transformed into Jareth, with a florid bow he asked, "You called my love?" For a second Sarah felt her stomach flip and she realised why none of the guys at college had ever appealed to her. None could ever compare with Jareth for that combination of good looks and sex appeal.

"You came."

Jareth smirked and with cat like grace lowered himself into the window chair. "_How _could I resist a command like that?"

With burning cheeks Sarah turned to Toby who was watching with wide eyed curiosity, "It's about _him_!"

"What of the little fellow, _surely _you don't want me to take him away _again_?"

Aghast Sarah hugged Toby close and glared at Jareth who smirked, "_No_, I want to know what you've done to him?"

Jareth looked affronted, "_I_? I have done nothing to the tyke."

"Then what's_ happening_ to him?" Shrugging Jareth watched as casually made crystals appear and disappear, "The same thing that happens to everyone who eats the food of the Fae. He becomes one himself."

"So you _did_ do this!"

Jareth smirked again and Sarah was given the distinct impression he was playing with her like one would a puppet, pulling the strings this way and that watching the reaction and finding it all infinitely amusing. Standing he crossed the room in a few steps and standing directly in front of Sarah placed a finger under her chin drawing her face up so she was looking straight at him. "Not I, _I _left him in the charge of a few courtiers when I had business to attend to, they _obviously_ fed him to keep him from starving, quite sensible of them really."

"Can't you do _anything_ about this?"

"I can't change him back if _that's_ what you mean. I can halt his flow of power until he is old enough to be trained to use it safely and adjust his memories so he has no recollection of this meeting, after all we don't want to confuse the little chap." Weakly Sarah nodded and watched as Jareth put Toby to sleep, "When he wakes up he'll be a normal little boy, the powers will reawaken on his eighteenth birthday though, I will come for him then."

"What, _why_?"

"He _has_ to be taught or he will be a danger to all of you. An untrained Fae can be _irritatingly _destructive. He'll be returned before you know it Sarah no need to fear but one day he will have to make a decision, _my_ world or _yours_, a Fae _cannot_ live in your world forever."

"_That's not fair_!" Sarah cried burying her face in her hands, Jareth smirked and stroked her cheek, Sarah felt her stomach flutter.

"Whoever said _life_ was fair?"

Sulkily Sarah slid down onto the floor and Jareth sat gracefully in front of her. "You _knew_ this would happen didn't you, you _knew _you'd get him back eventually, _dammit Jareth_ you won _didn't _you?"

"I always do love."

"_Not always_ Jareth, you have no power over _me_, _I_ didn't eat your damn fairy food!" Triumphantly Sarah smirked at Jareth who raised a platinum eyebrow.

"Didn't you? Well isn't this positively diverting because _I_ clearly recall you eating something." Sarah frowned in recollection and running her fingers through her long dark hair began to braid it without thinking, "No, I only ate the peach Hoggle gave me as _unappetising_ as _that_ was."

"_Who _do you think gave Hoggle the peach?"

Sarah stared at him blankly for a few minutes before realisation hit, "Oh no."

"Oh _yes_." Jareth was openly grinning now he knew she would be upset, heck he'd have been just as upset, but looking on the bright side he'd won!

"_No, no, no_! I don't _have_ any stupid powers, I can't make those damn crystals appear, I can't _do_ anything special I'm _not _special! I'm just ordinary Sarah Williams living in my ordinary world I'm _not_ a Fae, not a creature of myth!"

Jareth looked hurt, "Do_ I_ look like a creature of myth to you?" Sarah refused to look at him and he fought to capture her gaze.

"You're obviously a delusion brought on from lack of sleep, you can't be real,_ this can't be real_!"

Cupping her cheek in his hand Jareth looked into her eyes and she stared back unable to look anywhere else, her eyes darkened from fear of what was to become of her so when Jareth leaned forwards capturing her mouth with his it was a few minutes before she was able to think. Pulling back Jareth rested his forehead against her own and said softly, "Am I not real?" Her façade crumbling Sarah slumped forwards to rest in his arms sobbing, cradling her in his arms Jareth said soothingly, "Is it _really_ such a terrible thing spending all eternity with me?" Shaking Sarah could only sob and Jareth felt his gut wrench, "I didn't want to cause you any pain, I would have avoided it at any cost."

"You _knew_ when you gave Hoggle that peach what it would do to me."

It wasn't a question and Jareth couldn't deny the truth of her words, it was disconcerting to realise it hurt to admit she was right, he had deceived her. He had known what would happen but at the time his reasoning had not included the possibility she would be hurt, nobody ever defeated him he had assumed she would accept her dreams and it wouldn't have mattered in the end. "In my arrogance I assumed you would _want_ to be a Fae, you spent your days dreaming of being something other than what you are."

"What good did it do you? I live here, my _life_ is here." Jareth simply shrugged and continued to cradle her in his arms, Sarah made no attempt to break free and for a time was simply content to stay put.

"I said before love, a Fae _cannot_ live in this world forever, you shall _have_ to come to my kingdom eventually. My kingdom awaits its Queen."

"I'm no Queen I'm just a little girl." Looking up at him Sarah raised a hand to trace his jaw line and they shared a sigh, "I have to go, my parents will be home soon."

Standing Jareth placed one last kiss on her forehead and moved to stand in front of the window, "Come with me?" Shaking her head Sarah could only watch as he sighed once more and turning into an owl flew away.

Closing the window she pulled the curtains closed and went downstairs, Toby was still asleep and she had _no_ intention of waking him.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

"I guess all of the excitement wore him out." Karen commented when Sarah had explained where Toby was.

"I guess so."

"You seem quiet, are you all right?"

Nodding Sarah forced a smile on her face and as eagerly as she could dug into her ice cream, "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired myself after my trip. I think I'll head to bed soon."

"Okay sweetie you do look tired, you're pale." Her father commented ruffling her hair, finishing her ice cream Sarah said goodnight and headed upstairs. Mechanically preparing for bed it wasn't long before she was under the duvet and hugging a pillow close to her chest she cried herself to sleep.

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I can't apologise for how long this chapter has been waiting, over two years is pretty awful even for me, I had it written by hand and just needed to type it up and then I moved back into my mums house and started college and two years passed in a flash and now I'm waiting to go to Liverpool Hope University at the end of September so I finally remembered to type it up.

Labyrinth does not belong to me, neither does David Bowie sigh I am just a humble fan.

Chapter three will be up sometime next week.


	3. Chapter Three

As The World Falls Down

Chapter Three

1990

When Toby awoke Sarah watched him closely for any sign of Fae powers and finding none she relaxed considerably, Jareth had been true to his word.

She wondered though if he had been right when he'd said that Fae couldn't live in the human world, it was a scary thought that soon she wouldn't belong in her own world. But that was something she didn't want to think about, ever.

_Is it really such a terrible thing spending all eternity with me?_

In all honesty it wasn't, she just wished she didn't have to give up her father and Karen to do it. Taking Toby away from them as well was another reason she wouldn't give in without a fight, losing one child to a place of myth was hard enough losing two was unacceptable. With a sigh she rubbed her eyes wearily, she could blame Jareth all she liked but in the end she knew whose fault it really was. Hers! She'd wished Toby away, sure she was only a girl and a bratty one at that but she had still wished that the Goblin King would take Toby. He had done as well. She couldn't fault him, she'd asked him to do something and he had done it, then she'd gotten mad at him and agreed to go through the Labyrinth. It was only thanks to Hoggle and Ludo that she'd managed to get as far as she had, Sir Didymus had helped as well of course, in his own special way.

She hated to admit that Jareth wasn't at fault, it was really much easier to believe it was all his fault and she was entirely innocent. He had gone along with her make believe ideas of good and evil playing the bad guy to her hearts content, he did everything she believed he should but he hadn't really been evil. She had to be the princess rescuing the baby from the bad guy and therefore as the heroine of the story she couldn't possibly be in the wrong. It was a disconcerting feeling that she had been both the heroine and the bad guy. Jareth was merely the catalyst in the story, he made it happen because that was what she needed.

Her feelings about Jareth's role in the ordeal had changed when he kissed her, why did he have to do such a stupid thing like that, of all the arrogant, insensitive things he could have done kissing her was right at the top of the list.

_Not that you complained much._

She wondered if her mind's voice was getting more arrogant, she knew she hadn't done anything to stop it, she'd been much too shocked, she didn't need to be reminded of it all the time.

_There's no shame in admitting you liked it. _The voice said smugly.

"Oh shut up!" It didn't but that didn't mean she had to listen to it, instead she played music loudly and sang to drown it out.

After her third rendition of Silent Night Sarah was exhausted, it was hard enough maintaining a Christmas spirit in front of her family, but singing about it too was killing her. So by late afternoon Christmas Eve Sarah was found fast asleep in the chair by the Christmas tree, a garland of tinsel around her neck and Merlin curled up at her feet.

"Good afternoon Sarah, you're early today." Sarah blinked uneasily and looked around her, she was in a very familiar room, the throne room she had finally faced Jareth in, only this time a large decorated tree stood to one side. Beneath it boxes wrapped in festive paper waited to be opened and stockings were hung over a blazing log fire. Jareth was stood by the fire, one arm rested oh so casually on the top of the mantelpiece and the other held a glass goblet containing a deep red liquid. He was wearing a velvet shirt in a vivid scarlet, black leather waistcoat and black breeches, his cloak was black velvet with a red satin lining. He wore his usual boots and gloves and his wild hair had strands coloured red, he reminded Sarah of a sexy, dangerous, glam rock Santa.

"What do you mean?"

Jareth looked surprised, "Don't we dance _every_ night? Don't we spend _every _night in each other's arms, though you always leave."

"No, wait that was _just_ a dream, just, a dream." Jareth shrugged lazily and placing his goblet down on the mantelpiece held a hand out to Sarah, without thinking she took it and then looked down in surprise, what had once been jeans and a jumper was now a beautiful red velvet gown, cut low in the neck with a low waist it reminded her of the costume she wore so many years ago when she play pretended fighting the Goblin King for the missing child. After defeating the Labyrinth in reality she had given up the game and put the costume away, she still had it somewhere she just wasn't sure where.

"Maybe this is _just_ a dream too?"

"You're never going to let me go _are_ you?" Sarah asked as she stood next to the Goblin King, with a delighted laugh Jareth conjured a second goblet of spiced wine and a squishy velvet love seat, picking up his own goblet he passed Sarah her drink and sat on the seat stretching his legs out towards the fire, after a moment Sarah sat down as well.

"What makes you so sure this is all _my_ doing? Have you considered the possibility that this is _all_ you?"

Sipping her wine Sarah frowned, was this all her doing? Night after night she danced with the Goblin King, he would always ask her to stay and she would always refuse, surely this was his doing. Or perhaps it was just a dream, memories combined to create an illusion. "_Are_ you a dream?" Jareth grinned in a lazy, sexy way that made Sarah blush redder than her dress, he always did this, the man was pure sex appeal and he knew it, oh! Couldn't he for once be less sexy when she was trying to be serious.

"What do _you _think?"

Frustrated Sarah placed her goblet down and poked him in the stomach, it was disconcertingly hard and flat, Jareth looked stunned and she knew she had surprised him, "I believe _I_ asked _my_ question first!"

"My, my aren't _we _feisty today."

"Well you wouldn't have me any other way _would _you?" There were times in Sarah's life when she wanted to reverse time and stop herself from saying things, this was one of those times, she half hoped Jareth hadn't heard her reply, but no such luck as he was grinning in delight.

"So you admit you're _mine_ now _do _you?"

"I said _nothing_ of the sort Mr Goblin King, you just _assume _too much!"

Rather than wiping the grin off his face like she hoped Jareth continued to grin, "Getting a little flustered are we?" To Sarah's discomfort he leaned in close until he was and inch from her face, the grin never leaving his face.

"N, no, why would I be flustered?"

"Come now Sarah, Can't you even admit to yourself your feelings for me?"

"So this _is_ a dream!"

Sighing Jareth placed a kiss on her nose and Sarah blinked in surprise. "You keep avoiding the issue Sarah but we _both know_ you're in love with me."

Frowning Sarah folded her arms across her chest and glared at Jareth. "You _must_ be real, you're more arrogant than usual."

"_I_, arrogant, I'm only speaking the truth."

Snorting Sarah gestured about the room. "This entire place _screams _arrogance, stairs leading to stairs that lead to doors that lead to stairs above your _head_! Only_ you _can negotiate around the stairs, the _rest_ of us mortals just wander about getting confused and looking foolish. You decorate for Christmas but do Fae and Goblins even _celebrate_ the holiday? Do you _have _saviours to celebrate the birth of?"

Jareth looked put out and sat back sulkily, "I did this for you?"

"You're not even sure anymore _are_ you? You dress up and make a fancy tree, you smirk and say that I can't admit my feelings aloud but can _you_? Oh _sure_ you say it in song or past tense but can you say it to my face?" Sitting cross legged Jareth placed his elbows on his knees and his chin on his right hand, in his left he twirled two crystals and Sarah sighed, maybe she'd pushed him too hard. "You say you've done everything _for_ me, do yourself a favour, do something for _yourself._"

With a feral grin Jareth looked up and tossed a crystal, it hit the floor and smashed and instantly the room changed and Sarah was in a bedroom, this one obviously Jareth's, she was sitting in the middle of the double bed and was relieved to find herself still fully clothed. "This _wasn't_ what I meant." She murmured with a sigh.

"What did you expect? The male of the species doesn't differ from race to race, we all only want one thing really."

"Sex, _great_ and I thought you loved me."

"Oh I do, I pride myself on having never had sex with a woman I didn't love. I have morals _too_ you know."

Laughing Sarah turned to look at him and blushed, he was reclining against the pillows covered by only a sheet. "I'm _not_ going to just sleep with you because you want me to. _Besides_, you have _all _the morals of an alley cat."

"I always thought alley cats had plenty of morals."

Rolling her eyes Sarah clambered off the bed nearly tripping on her long skirt. "Shows what _you_ know." Walking over to the large window she stared into the garden's below, statues were scattered amidst lush flowerbeds in which flowers of ever colour grew, it was beautiful, the sharp colours contrasting with the sandstone brick of the Goblin city, she hadn't seen this on her first visit, she must have come at a different angle. "I think I should leave now."

Coming up behind her Jareth pointed a finger at a forest to the North of the labyrinth, Sarah was relieved to see he was fully clothed though a bit disconcerted that she hadn't heard him move, though she rarely did when he didn't want her to. "I was born in those woods. My mother, the King's consort was riding through the woods as she did every day. They thought I wouldn't be born for another moon cycle so my mother was unprepared for the sudden labour pains that made her fall off her horse. Her guards thought she had been shot and it was the aid of a maid, who realised what was happening, that prevented my mother from dying."

"What happened?" Sarah asked, her own wishes to go home completely forgotten.

"Using earth magic that only commoners had she poured her strength into my mother. My mother was able to give birth safely and the maid almost died, once the party was recovered enough to move on the maid was taken on a pallet to the royal healer. She survived and was made a Fae as thanks for her aid, she was willing to die to ensure that both my mother and I would live and that kind of loyalty is _aptly _rewarded in my kingdom." Sarah was silent as she looked into the woods, Jareth had never mentioned his parents before and she'd always assumed that Fae didn't reproduce the same was humans did glancing to the portrait of a beautiful woman and a benevolent looking man hanging on the wall she wondered what had become of them. "They died a few years before I was to be officially announced as the next King, though it was obvious I was going to be the heir to the throne, I _had_ no siblings, my mother could not carry another child to full term after I was born. Ordinarily my father would have been required to divorce her but a male heir had been produced and when it came down to it, he loved her."

"That's sweet, but why are you telling me this?"

Jareth smirked, "My mother was born in London, England in 1392, the daughter of a local parish Vicar she had an almost obsessive fascination with folk lore and the fantastical and loved the mythology of other civilisations."

Sarah raised a surprised eyebrow, "Is that where you got the accent from?"

"I spent some time in England during my teenage years, before he died Father felt I should see how other people lived. I made friends with a mortal named William, I showed him my kingdom and he was so inspired he wrote a play that made him famous. Perhaps, given your theatrical background, you have heard of it, A Midsummer Nights Dream?"

If Sarah had been drinking she was sure she would have choked, "_William Shakespeare came to the Underground?_"

Jareth looked pleased, "You've _heard _of him, William _would_ be pleased, he was _so_ worried nobody would remember him when he died."

"_He's world famous_!"

Jareth looked smug, "I always _did _have the best taste in companions."

There was a million things Sarah wanted to ask about Shakespeare but something more pressing was at hand, "Why did your mother come to the Underground?"

"My father heard her singing, he was scanning the mortal realm out of boredom and he heard her sweet voice echoed over the aeons, never able to resist a good song he spent an entire year spying on her encouraging her to sing. Then one day he appeared and wooed her and after a year of courting he made her a Fae and that as they say was that."

"Is it a habit of _all_ Fae to turn people into something they don't want to become?"

Jareth frowned and conjuring a chair sat down heavily, "Are you _still _bothered about that?"

With a growl Sarah turned on him, her good mood gone, "In a few years I'm going to have to _leave_ my family and friends behind to live with somebody I _barely_ know in a kingdom filled with _malicious_ Goblins and _arrogant _Fae when_ I don't want to_!" Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them on the edge of her sleeve, "It's all right for_ you _isn't it? You just gain a subject, I get no choice in the matter _do I_?"

Jareth folded his arms across his chest sulkily, he never would understand women and their mood swings, with an elegant twist of his hand a crystal appeared and he casually threw it to the floor, it smashed and Sarah was in the throne room. Sighing she stamped her foot and shouted at the ceiling, "_Oh very mature_!" There was really nothing to do now but leave, if she could, she wasn't sure how long it would be before she would wake up. "_I want to go home_!" With a whine reminiscent of her fifteen year old self she threw her arms in the air and screamed loudly, nothing happened and in frustration Sarah kicked the wall, the wall was very solid, Sarah's slipper was not. With a cry of pain she slid down the wall into a sitting position and cradled her injured foot, tears poured down her cheeks. "Where's Hoggle when you need him?"

In an instant Jareth was in the room looking down at her with a roll of his mismatched eyes, "I can't leave you alone for _two minutes can I_?"

Looking up angrily Sarah asked, "Why can't I leave?"

"Because I don't _want _you to go yet!"

With wide eyes Sarah said plaintively, "_That's not fair_!"

Jareth scowled and ran a hand across her injured foot, Sarah shifted uneasily when he said, "I thought we'd gone _over_ this Sarah, _life isn't fair_! Is it _fair_ that my parents were killed in an accident leaving me all alone and suddenly King with no real training? I was_ seventeen years old _and faced with the task of ruling people who thought I was _too young_. There were civil wars in the kingdom for years, I was _constantly_ at war with people who thought somebody _older_ would do a better job and the _only_ way I could prove to them that I was good enough was to _do_ the job and do it _better_ than anybody previously _had_ done! And _while _we're on the subject of _fair_, is it _fair_ that out of billions of people_ I_ fall in love with the _one_ girl who_ claims_ to hate my guts? And _why_ do you hate me? Because _I_ did as requested and took_ your_ brother, life _isn't_ fair Sarah, nobody ever said it _was_ though."

Guiltily Sarah looked down at her feet and Jareth tried to reign in his temper, he didn't normally snap like that, she just made him so angry! She was just so, so mortal! Her mortality was her own worst enemy and now facing the prospect of a long life and magic powers to boot she sulked, he would never, ever understand women.

Flicking a crystal at her he sent her home and sat down to sulk, he'd leave it a few days before invading her dreams again.

In the mean time he had a kingdom to rule.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: See, I said I'd get it up sooner than the last one. Huzzah! I give you this chapter as a birthday present to me as of yesterday, July 26, I was 22 years old. I am now officially ancient in comparison to my friends who all seem to be 18.

Review please I like to know what people think, though before anybody says it, yes Sarah was a complete brat, but she's going through a tough time and the Sarah we all know and love does like to whine when the opportunity arises.


End file.
